


Safest Place

by annegirlblythe



Series: Prongslet [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, M/M, controlling dumbledore, mature sirius, parent wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirlblythe/pseuds/annegirlblythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and Remus discuss how to keep Dumbledore out of their life with Harry, and Sirius notices that their months of parenthood have aged the both of them. </p><p>"At Hogwarts, people had always believed Sirius to be the explosive one of the Marauders, but they hadn’t known the extent of Remus’s impulsivity.  Sirius, sitting listlessly at the kitchen counter in their messy baby-proofed flat, watches his boyfriend stomp around at the thought of losing their kid."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safest Place

Remus is pacing back and forth across the kitchen, ranting angrily, “Who the HELL does he think he is? _Just for a few weeks_ , he says, _it’ll keep him FUCKING SAFE_ , he says, What a fuckin piece of self-centered piece of shit!” The countertop is still littered with evidence of Nymphadora’s Hogwarts graduation party from earlier in the afternoon, when Dumbledore had given unthinkable orders.

Sirius sighs. He’s angry, too, but his fear is stronger than the anger. Less than a year ago, they’d fought this same battle, winning only by a very narrow margin.

Remus continues. “Keep him SAFE, those fucking Muggles don’t know a thing about keeping him safe...and they don’t WANT him!”

“I thought we won this months ago,” Sirius says, sadly. “And now he wants to uproot the life we’ve rebuilt. Harry lost a set of parents already, we’re not GIVING him to Lily’s bigot sister.”

“Oh, no no no, we’re not letting him do it,” Remus practically spits. “We’ll leave the Order first, take off for America or something.”

At Hogwarts, people had always believed Sirius to be the explosive one of the Marauders, but they hadn’t known the extent of Remus’s impulsivity. Sirius, sitting listlessly at the kitchen counter in their messy baby-proofed flat, watches his boyfriend stomp around at the thought of losing their kid, even for the summer, and he wonders how the hell the world got to this point. James would have known what to do. James would have been able to protect his kid from Dumbledore’s steering hand.

But if James were here, they wouldn’t be in this predicament.

Remus continues his rant. “No, we’re fucking not complying. Not at the request of someone who has no fucking clue what Harry needs. A month with his aunt and uncle indeed, the fuckwads won’t LOVE him like he needs, _fuck_ the Trace _and_ Lily’s blood. James died for him, too, and we’re _his_ family.”

 _The Trace. Blood_. Years of finding loopholes in every rule coursed through Sirius veins, and he jumped off the stool in excitement. “Moony! Moony, you’re a genius!”

“What?” Remus paused, and Sirius took his hands.

“James and Peter and me. We did the Blood Brother ceremony fourth year, remember? You couldn’t, obviously, but - _I_ have James’s blood. We don’t need to give him to those rats, don’t you see?”

“It’s not the same thing.”

“It’s all symbolic, anyway, the actual blood has nothing to do with it. We can protect him, too!”

A grim determination grips Lupin’s face, and Sirius can see the age the last year has given the other man. “Dumbledore’s not going to like this.”

“Dumbledore can kiss my ass, we’re keeping Harry. He didn’t like it in November, and he won’t like it now, but are the safest place for him.”

Remus sighs, and reaches for Sirius, who rests his head on his boyfriend’s collarbone. Remus whispers against his temple, “We are the safest place for him. He’s not even two years old, I’m a goddamn werewolf, you’re an outlaw...and we’re the safest place for him.”

“I’m not an outlaw.”

“It’s only a matter of time, sweet,” Remus says with a flirty smile, his first in hours. It transforms his face, and Sirius can’t help but return the expression.

Harry, nearly two, wanders into the kitchen then, seeming to sense that the danger had passed. With a glance at the clock, which announces that it’s far too late for them all to still be awake, Sirius scoops him up in his arms, making the baby squeal with delight. “Hey, Pronglet!” he exclaims. “You and me and Remus are gonna have so much fun this summer, you know that?”

“Spinker?” Harry asks, his mischievous eyes reminding Sirius painfully of James.

“Ohhh, no, honeybun, we’re not letting you anywhere near a sprinkler after last week!” Sirius replies, sounding more like he did as James’s accomplice than a parent. He’s only twenty, after all. Remus places a comforting hand on his lower back, reminding him of the lives they’re leading now. The rebellion and victory of the last few minutes had taken Sirius back to their freer, less complicated student lives, but the child in his arms didn’t need a free, uncomplicated, pranking student.

He needed a safe place, and it was Sirius’s job now, to provide that. “But let’s talk about that tomorrow. Which book do you want to read before bed? Babbity Rabbity?”

“Hawwy Heart! Hawwy Heart!” Harry exclaimed, looking pleadingly at Remus, whose child-friendly rendition of The Warlock’s Hairy Heart delighted him every time.

“Alright. But right to sleep after, okay?” Remus bargains, taking the child from Sirius with a smacking kiss to his cheek. “We have a lot to figure out tomorrow, so we’re all gonna need a good night’s sleep.”


End file.
